Aldosterone is a steroid hormone having mineralcorticoid activity. It is produced primarily by the adrenal glomerulosa in response to angiotensin II, adrenocorticotropic hormone and increased serum potassium levels. A primary physiological role of aldosterone in the kidney is to maintain sodium and potassium balance by regulating cation exchange (Na+ reabsorption and K+ secretion) in the distal nephron. However, aldosterone has also been shown to be a pro-inflammatory and profibrotic hormone in blood vessels, heart and kidneys. The effects of aldosterone on gene expression are mediated via binding to the mineralocorticoid receptor (MR) and a canonical nuclear hormone receptor pathway. However, the hormone also elicits rapid, non-genomic responses, including acute regulation of the activity of tubular ion transporters, for example Na+/H+ exchangers (NHEs), H+-ATPase, ENaC, and Na+/K+ ATPase (D. W. Good, 2007, Hypertension, 49, 728-739). It is likely that some of these effects are mediated by MR-independent pathways. Conversely, the MR can bind alternative ligands, including deoxycorticosterone, corticosterone, cortisol and progesterone. Thus, inhibition of aldosterone synthesis is predicted to have a pharmacodynamic profile distinct from what is observed with MR antagonists.
Aldosterone is synthesized in the zona glomerulosa of the adrenal glands, where a single enzyme, CYP11B2 (aldosterone synthase), catalyzes the 3-step conversion of 11-deoxycorticosterone (11-DOC) to aldosterone, via corticosterone and 18-hydroxycorticosterone. Adrenal aldosterone synthase activity is regulated by Angiotensin II and K+ levels and unidentified adipocyte-derived mediators. Low levels of aldosterone synthase have also been detected in the heart and CNS, though the physiological relevance is uncertain, perhaps relating to paracrine effects. Systemic aldosterone is believed to derive essentially entirely from the adrenals.
Beyond its role in regulating sodium and potassium balance, aldosterone has been shown to have pro-inflammatory and pro-fibrotic actions in multiple tissues including the kidney, blood vessels and the heart. The harmful effects of inappropriate aldosterone levels on blood pressure and cardiac, renal, cerebral and vascular function and structure, have been widely reported in the literature, including: i) increase in sodium retention through Na+/K+ ATPase pump induction in distal tubules resulting in volume expansion and high blood pressure, ii) endothelial dysfunction, iii) oxidative stress, iv) renal and cardiac hypertrophy, v) fibroblast proliferation, and, vi) excessive synthesis of extracellular matrix resulting in renal, cardiac and vascular fibrosis.
Benefits of aldosterone blockade/inhibition include reduction of kidney fibrosis and improvement of glomerular filtration rate and albuminuria in models of chronic kidney disease (CKD) and diabetic nephropathy. This is supported by pre-clinical data (for example, Fiebler et al., 2005, Circulation, 111, 3087-3094; Lea et al., 2009, Kidney International, 75, 936-945). Other benefits reported in the literature include decreased blood pressure and end-organ damage (heart, kidney, vessels) in both renin-dependent and salt-sensitive hypertension.
Although many of aldosterone's known effects are mediated through mineralcorticoid receptor (MR) activation, and much of the evidence favoring targeting this pathway comes from experiments with MR antagonists, non-MR mediated effects are reported and knockout mice for MR and aldosterone synthase exhibit different phenotypes (Makhanova et al. 2006, Berger et al. 1998, Funder 2007). These observations further suggest that aldosterone synthase inhibitors may have a different profile and offer advantages compared to MR antagonists.
For example, several aldosterone actions are not inhibited by MR antagonists, including the potentially deleterious effects on the vasculature (increased peripheral vascular resistance), the heart (effects on myocardial re-polarization) and the endocrine system (decreased insulin secretion). Furthermore, MR antagonism leads to an increase in circulating aldosterone, predicted to increase aldosterone signaling via non-MR pathways and, potentially, partially overcoming the MR blockade itself.
Current therapeutic strategies focus on slowing progression and treating conditions underlying diabetic nephropathy: control of blood glucose and control of high blood pressure. Angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors and angiotensin receptor blockers (ARB) have shown renal benefit in diabetic patients. To date, representatives of the ACE inhibitor class and from the ARB class have been approved for the treatment of diabetic nephropathy. These therapies represent limited benefit for the diabetic nephropathy patients.
Although the use of ACE inhibitors and ARBs represents the current standard of care for patients with diabetic nephropathy, patients progressively lose kidney function while on these medications, as seen in the IDNT (E. J. Lewis et al., 2001, N. Engl. J. Med., 345, 851-860) and RENAAL (B. M. Brenner et al., 2001, N. Engl. J. Med., 345, 861-869) studies, which reported a decrease over time in estimated glomerular filtration rate, which is an accurate measure of chronic kidney disease progression in patients treated by these conventional methods. At stage 5 chronic kidney disease, renal replacement therapy is required, in the form of either dialysis or transplant.
Aldosterone synthase inhibition may also be predicted to offer advantages as add-on therapy with ACE inhibitors and ARBs. Notably, 25-50% of patients receiving these agents experience “aldosterone breakthrough” in which aldosterone levels initially lowered by these treatments eventually return to pretreatment levels. This phenomenon would not occur with direct aldosterone synthase inhibition and could enhance efficacy in combination therapy.
There remains a high unmet medical need to treat diabetic nephropathy, to halt or regress disease progression by specifically targeting the underlying pathophysiological mechanisms associated with chronic inflammation and fibrosis, irrespective of the original cause of the disease and when co-administered with current therapies. The studies described above and in the literature provide evidence that inhibitors of aldosterone synthesis will be useful for the treatment of diabetic kidney disease including diabetic nephropathy; non-diabetic kidney disease including glomerulosclerosis, glomerulonephritis, IGA nephropathy, nephritic syndrome and focal segmental glomerulosclerosis (FSGS); cardiovascular diseases including hypertension, pulmonary arterial hypertension, Conn's syndrome, systolic heart failure, diastolic heart failure, left ventricular dysfunction, left ventricular stiffness and fibrosis, left ventricular filing abnormalities, arterial stiffness, atherosclerosis and cardiovascular morbidity associated with primary or secondary hyperaldosteronism; adrenal hyperplasia and primary and secondary hyperaldosteronism.